Taco 'Bout It
by JessJesstheBest
Summary: TFW when your t-shirt accidentally perfectly compliments someone else's at the party. Or the one in which Charlie freaks out about finding someone with a similar shirt to Dean and drags them together. Fluffy College AU


A/N: Prompted by an amazing picture found on my tumblr just oh my God

"DEAN! Dean, oh my God."

Dean looks over at his best friend where she approaches, drunk and giggly. He reaches out to steady Charlie when she's within arm distance and she just leans into him, cackling.

"Dean, Dean you need to come here, I found your soul-mate."

Dean rolled his eyes and shoots an apologetic look at the guy he'd been talking to – Dean thinks his name was Aaron – before addressing Charlie. "What the hell are you talking about, Bradbury. Can't you tell I'm busy?" He looks at her significantly, signaling his eyes to Aaron.

Dean had only recently come out. Well, not really come out as started acting on his attraction to guys. Dean wished it hadn't taken moving out, coming to college, and finally being out from under the smothering wing of his father but he was happy where he was now and there was no point in dwelling.

This was pretty much his first venture in flirting, though, at a real college party, so Charlie coming in and stepping on his moment was not boosting his confidence.

Charlie cast a grin lazily over at Aaron in a gesture Dean assumed was supposed to be apologetic, but her being as drunk as she was, it mostly just looked like she was a dopey baby.

"Sorry, dude, but this is a situation far beyond our mortal understanding." She leaned back into Dean and gripped his chin in her hands, still smiling drunkenly. "Dean this is destiny. Dean LOOK!" Charlie yanked on his chin to he would look at her and tried to school her face into something more serious. "Dean, you have to come with me. This is some 'Good Will Hunting' shit: you gotta see about a girl."

Dean grimaced, kinda content to see where this whole guy thing leads him. Charlie grunts, exasperated. "Not a literal girl, asshole. Just come on." And with that she dragged him by the face through the party, leaving Dean only a second to cast an apology to Aaron over his shoulder.

"You have to be more careful with your expressions now that you could mean either girl OR guy," Dean shouted at Charlie over the music after Charlie released his face and started yanking on his forearm instead. "How the hell am I supposed to know what you mean if you only speak in pop culture references?"

"No YOU'RE black!" She yelled back, pulling extra forcefully on his arm and making him stumble. "And anyway, that guy was cute, but you're gonna love me so much when you see where we're going." She took a moment to grin back at him, forcing her to run into several people in her path. "Destiny, Dean, fucking DESTINY."

Dean rolled his eyes and resigned himself to his kidnapping. It was odd to him, how quickly Charlie had so firmly inserted herself into his life. Before Charlie, he'd had maybe two friends, including his punk ass little brother. Jo was basically like a sibling too, seeing as he'd grown up with her and known her all his life. He wasn't unpopular in high school, he was just always reluctant to open up to people. Charlie didn't really give him a choice.

"Hello! You must be an incoming Freshman! Wow, it's always so exciting when the new kids come check us out the FIRST WEEK of classes! It's like you guys are so excited about this community and we're EQUALLY EXCITED about you! So hi! Welcome to the LGBTQA Resource Center!"

Dean had been very overwhelmed with this exuberant redhead spouting passionately at him immediately upon his entrance to this center. He'd barely admitted to himself he was queer. He really didn't know what he was doing there.

Well, apparently what he was doing there was inheriting a queer, nerdy, and LOUD best friend.

Dean didn't like to admit how much he loved her.

"Charlie, I don't know how I can find destiny at a college–"

"Here he is!"

Dean was abruptly faced with a guy, nearly as tall as him, with messy black hair and the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. His eyes were currently wide with shock at being suddenly faced with Dean as Dean was shocked to be faced with him. His lips were slightly parted as if he had just sucked a breath between them and Dean tried to focus on how plush they looked, perfectly kissable. Instead, Dean moved his eyes to take in the rest of the guy, his worn jeans, similar to Dean's own, and his t-shirt, just snug enough to show off his arms and chest and light blue so as to bring out his eyes. And then Dean saw what was printed on the t-shirt and he immediately understood what Charlie meant by destiny.

He laughed gesturing between the two of them. "Dude."

The guy, who had tilted his head in confusion (adorably) at Dean's laugh, looked down at his own shirt and then to Dean's before releasing a low and gruff chuckle of his own.

Dean grinned and glanced down at his green shirt, emblazoned with a picture of a taco and the words "Let's taco bout it." and back to Castiel's shirt, proclaiming "I don't wanna taco bout it." with a picture of a sad mustacheoed taco. Soul mates indeed.

Charlie stood by, grinning and looking more lucid than she had even three minutes ago. She seemed extraordinarily pleased with herself and, Dean was loathe to admit, she had a right to be.

"Sorry about her." Dean leaned in so Cas could hear him over the music. "She just got really excited about our shirts, I think."

He leaned back to look at the guy's face and only caught a glimpse of a crooked smile before the guy was leaning back in to speak with a deep and gravelly voice. "She's fine. I mean I was somewhat startled when she looked at me and screamed before running off but she brought you back with her so she's forgiven."

Dean felt his cheeks and ears burn with a pleased blush. This was way more forward than the timid flirting that he'd been doing with Aaron. It wasn't the first time a guy had made a pass at him but it was the first time Dean allowed himself to respond the way he wanted to.

"Yeah, she's good for some things." Dean spoke right into the guy's ear, allowing himself a touch to the guy's arm. "My name's Dean, by the way."

Their faces were too close for Dean to see it, but he could he feel the guy's smug grin when he spoke. "Castiel."

Dean hummed at the name. It suited him somehow. "Well, Castiel, I'm glad Charlie here screamed in your face."

Charlie couldn't have heard what they were saying over the music and with their intimate tones but she seemed to know they were talking about her all the same. She leaned in and yelled into both of their faces "I havta get a picture of this!" She thrust her phone in the air in a triumphant fist bump and yelled "DESTINY!" at the top of her voice.

Dean and Castiel smiled indulgently at her while they posed for a picture, after which Castiel leaned in again and spoke into Dean's ear. "Would you like to go outside? It's quieter out there so we can get to know each other."

Dean was absolutely thrilled at the invitation but he couldn't resist teasing him a little. "But Cas, I thought you didn't want to taco bout it."

Castiel shoved him in the chest, playfully, but there were both grinning as they made their way outside the party.

Whether they talked or not is no one's business but when Charlie saw Dean the next day in Cas's taco shirt instead of his own, she was insufferably smug for the rest of the day.


End file.
